It always comes back to lemons
by TheBigRoyalPain
Summary: Hank is hired to examine John, a patient, experiencing severe psychological problems that are causing him to become hostile.


Show Title: Royal Pains

Episode Title: It always comes back to lemons

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Hank, Jill, Evan, John, Divya, Loretta

Summary: Hank is hired to examine John, a patient, experiencing severe psychological problems that are causing him to become hostile.

Disclaimer: I do not own, the characters, Hank, Jill, Evan, or Divya but the others I came up with myself. The show belongs to USA this is just a standard fanfic.

Story: Hank was just having his morning coffee as his phone rang." Hello?" Hank grunted tiredly into the phone. Hank heard the panicky voice of a young woman on the phone. He straightened up looked at the table with all his stuff scattered and said "Hello?" once again. This time a woman answered slower with a panicky upset voice though. " Hhhello iiiisss thiiiss Hank med?" Hank rolled his eyes when he heard the name Evan had decided to use for his business yet replied feeling that he was going to need to button up his shirt completely, gather his stuff together, and hop in the car. "Yes, this is "Hank med" what do you need?" Hank realized he wasn't using his manners even though the patient was obviously upset but he had just had a really rough night, he got maybe an hour of sleep and the sun was barely up yet. The woman didn't really seem as if she cared though her mind was obviously not thinking about how Hanks manners were. "Can you come quickly, something is wrong with John; our address is 72 Gardner St." "I'll be right there miss." Hank usually had more questions to ask after the couple of needless calls some teenagers made last week. The teenagers had been out skateboarding and one kid fell and scraped his arm. Hank didn't usually like making a mockery of patients but the kid had a minor cut it's not like he didn't know how to put a band aid on. Hank was now heading out the door to his car when he heard Evan call his name right behind him. Hank was halfway across the way to where his car was currently parked and Evan ran right up behind him in pajama pants with no shirt on very indecently. "Yo, Henry where are you going it's barely 5am?." " Got a patient to get too if you still have a spare shirt in the car you can come along but otherwise stay here and try to keep some dignity." Evan laughed as Hank started the car and hopped over the door where the passenger's seat was and buckled himself in as he pulled some clothes out from under his feet. About 10 minutes later they arrived at the patient's home. Hank got out of the car grabbed his duffel and him and Evan walked to the door. Hank rung the bell. He waited a few moments then rung it again. He then gave the door a little knock and it opened wide. "Hello?" Hank shouted somewhat nervously into the house that seemed empty and then he heard the same woman from the phone reply but she sounded out of breath now. "Come in were in the Kitchen." Hank walked in. Evan looked up. Wow thought Evan we are getting a load of cash out of them. The house was huge and the ceiling revealed a huge diamond chandelier hanging in the center of the room. Hank wasn't as mesmerized though he had already found the kitchen and was rushing that way. In the kitchen Hank met up with Loretta, from the phone, and her husband John who was sitting in the corner balled up and he had a knife in his hand. Hank was now alerted. "Loretta, why does he have a knife?" "When, I first came in here he was cutting lemons for a salad and we were talking nicely and then he took the knife, held it up high and then slammed it back down he cut his hand and then carved the word help into the table. It was scary I don't know what's wrong so I searched through our contacts and I found you and it said call for medical emergency." Hank sighed and bent over to examine the man... Why does it always come back to lemons he thought? First Tucker and now this guy. John raised the knife and Hank stepped back. "John, don't worry I won't hurt you I am just here to HELP." Hank shouted Help out thinking it might help. It didn't. John stood up still sobbing and he ran in Hanks direction and Hank stepped to the side and John kept running and then he stopped at the glass door. He took the knife and ran it down the door making a horrible noise. All of a sudden John stopped in his tracks and he stared right at Hank and pointed the knife toward his wife who was standing next to Hank. He threw the knife right at her and just before it hit her hank put his hand right out and it hit him. Hank almost keeled over but he still had to take care of John before he could do anything for himself. Evan who had just been admiring the house walked in. He stared at Hank, then Hanks hand, then John, and then Loretta whom was now balled up in a corner sobbing like John had been before except for she lacked a knife. "What the hell is going on here? Henry is you ok? What's up with this dude?" Hank couldn't stand Evans rambling. "Shut up, Evan." Hank pulled the knife out of his hand and grabbed a towel from nearby. You could see the white towel turning red from the blood that was now staining it. "Evan give me my duffel." Evan retrieved the duffel still confused by what was going on and then without even asking Hank he retrieved the phone. Hank who had just finished tying the towel around his hand saw Evan. "Evan what are you doing? We are supposed to be discreet?" "Not in this case Henry, you are injured this man is flopping on the floor and she is sobbing in a corner bleeding!" Hank was alerted again. What does he mean she didn't get cut. He looked over now to see Loretta now looking right at him with a gash across her face. "What the hell happened Loretta?" Loretta just gasped and pointed at the door where John now stood with another knife. Hank grabbed the phone from Evan this time shouted the address into it and then he ran to Loretta pulling Evan behind a counter to safety with him. Loretta was now scared as hell. Her husband that was peaceful this morning was going Berserk and she was bleeding and Hank had a gashed hand. Hank looked towards John who was now lying on his back with the knife sticking out of his leg. About 10 minutes later 3 ambulances arrived. John was now gurgling out his previous meal, Evan was now on crutched for tripping over john because he got overly excited when the ambulance got here and he cut his leg open pretty bad on the knife. Hank was sitting on the back of an ambulance getting his hand wrapped and they were finally loading Loretta and John into the other two ambulances. The doctors then asked Hank and Evan to hop into the back of the third ambulance and they all drived to the hospital. When Hank got there the first thing he saw was Jill standing there with a very concerned look on her face. She saw Evan and told him to go to the waiting area and she grabbed Hanks hand and whispered in his ear for him to follow her. Jill took him to the cafeteria sat him down at a corner table and walked off. Two minutes later she came back with two teas and a cup filled with something. "What's in the cup?" "Lemons, want some?" Hank smiled. "No thanks, I have learned that lemons only lead to bad things." Jill laughed plopped a lemon in his cup, kissed him, and said "Not always".


End file.
